


Required to wear a tiny mini skirt

by musicmainiac



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Orihara Izaya, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Feminization, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Kink Meme, Library Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Top Heiwajima Shizuo, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmainiac/pseuds/musicmainiac
Summary: Shizuo stumbles onto Izaya while he is being his usual impulsive self and has decided to wear the girls' school uniform for the day.





	Required to wear a tiny mini skirt

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the old DRRR kink meme on Livejournal. I can't find the link though. So enjoy and feed back is well-appreciated

"Did you see what Izaya Orihara was wearing this morning?"  
"Yeah! I couldn't believe he didn't get kicked out of school, or even expelled!"

Shizuo growled and clenched his fists for two reasons. First was, of course, the mention of the flea's name. The seacond was because this was the nth time that students were talking about something that the flea apparently did. And Shizuo didn't know what it was, which made him even more frustrated and anxious.

Now, they both were in the same class, but Shizuo was currently doing chores around school because of a recent fight with said rodent. The poor blond was stuck with scrubbing the flores of bathrooms, sweeping the roof top and God knows what, while Izaya was doing something overly shocking, wrong, and probably illegal. 

Shizuo wanted to know what it was so bad, it made him scrub the windows harder. He heard a small cracking sound and snapped out of it. The boys who were talking about Izaya were already gone, and Shizuo was left alone in a classroom that was almost never used. 

Shizuo didn't care what Izaya did or was still doing. He didn't care about him at all. Really! It was just out of sheer curiosity that he wanted to know what the brunette troublemaker was up to. And whether it affected Shizuo or not. 

While his mind wondered and thought of the possible deeds Izaya might be up to, the door to the class room opened and the principal walked in. 

"Shizuo are you done yet?"

Shizuo turned around too face his teacher a bit startled.

"Ah, yeah I just finished the last window."  
"Well that's good because I have another job for you."

Shizuo sighed, as he unbuttoned his white short-sleeved shirt. Today was seriously really hot. Like unbearably hot. Since he was working all day he was feeling even hotter.

"Don't worry, it's the last job for today and if you do it right I'll excuse you from the rest of your detention." 

The teacher was smiling at Shizuo, obviously pleased with the teen's work. 

"Thank you Oneda-sensei. I appreciate that."  
"Of course you will appreciate that. It's around 40C! You do have supper-human strength but I doubt you have a heat tolerance above the rest of us."

Oneda laughed at his own joke and motioned for the boy to follow him, which Shizuo did. They didn't talk the rest of the way to, what seemed, the library.

"There are about 46 boxes of new books stacked and I want you to unpack and place them in their correct order."

Shizuo nodded, not too enthusiastically. It was too hot for too much movement.

Oneda turned to leave, but stopped at the door.

"Oh, I almost forgot. A student volunteered to help in the library, so you'll be getting some extra hands for this. He's probably already busy with work. You should go ahead and help out." 

And then he went out the door, leaving Shiuzo to do his community service.  
Shizuo made his way to the back of the library, where the boxes were stacked. The guy helping him was probably there, but even so he didn't rush. Like I mentioned before it was too hot for any physical activities.

With his hands in his pockets, Shizuo strolled towards the back. Getting closer, he could hear rumbling noises and the smacking of a book now and then. Whoever was there wasn't really worked up over this.

When Shizuo turned a corner there were only boxes everywhere. Some were unpacked and empty and others were just opened. Shizuo heard a soft sigh somewhere between all the books.

"Hey, I'm here so you can relax a little."

Shizuo made his way through the books and boxes.

What came to view though, wasn't something he had in mind.

"Damn.."

Indeed. He was now looking at a girl, bend over. Her skirt was riding up and exposing everything. And that was everything. That girl had a fine ass, if Shizuo could say so himself. And the red lacy panties? That just made the blondes cock jump at full attention. 

"Did you say something?"

Shit he said that out loud. Now this girl will think he's some pervert that's just stari...

"Oh, Shizu-chan, it's you! Didn't think you were the one that's responsible for stacking the books. But I guess you've been doing all sorts of odd jobs for the school today, seing as you are all sticky. And it explains why I haven't seen you all day"

Izaya was smirking right at the blond's face. He was smirking and he was wearing the fucking girls' uniform. And all thought be damned, but he looked real good in it. That's probably the reason Shizuo's dick didn't shrink back down.

Izaya was standing there, now smiling innocently and looking like a damn sin in that uniform. He was wearing the same white short-sleeved shirt as Shizuo's, but instead of the pants there was a skirt. A tiny, short, fucking mini skirt. 

"Saw something you like Shizu-chan?"   
"What the fuck are you wearing you fucking flea?"

Shizuo was agitated but he didn't look away from Izaya's hips. They looked really good. White, milky. Just begging to be squeezed.

"You said 'fuck' twice in the same sentence. Shizu-chan must really like my new look."

Shizuo flushed at that statement and looked straight at the brunette's eyes. They were red, beautiful and sparkling with mischief. 

"Why the fuck are you wearing a skirt flea?"  
"Well isn't it obvious? It's too hot for my usual skinny jeans."  
"That's why you decided to wear a handkerchief to cover yourself? You're insane."  
"Aww, is Shizu-chan worried about me?"  
"What, why the hell should I be worried about the likes of you leach?"

Izaya leaned just a bit, so that his lips were lingering on the blondes exposed chest and purred. Fucking purred.

"You should be because someone other than you might claim and take me." 

Shizuo froze from those words. That same mouth pressed against the hot skin of the other's chest and bit down. Not hard, no, but just enough for the blond to shiver. Then those lips started sucking on the spot, licking all the same.

Shizuo couldn't register what was happening, but for some reason he felt even hotter than before and in the same time- better. He looked down to see the brunette using that pink tongue of his, licking every bit of exposed skin that the blond had. Then the kisses started trailing up to the collarbone and neck. Then came the jawline and finally...

"Aren't you going to stop me?"

It took Shizuo some time to realize that the kisses have stopped and the talking was coming from the mouth above his own. He could feel hot, quickened breath on his lips.

"Do you want me to fucking stop you?"

The informant in training smiled and giggled with delight.

"Not a chance."

Shizuo then engaged in, what he later considered, the hottest kiss in his life.   
The kiss was hot, demanding and needy. Both of them were battling with their tongues and touching each others' bodies like a means of life. Shizuo could feel his erection straining in his pants. He needed more.

Both pulled away, breathing heavily. The look in the brunette's eyes told that he wanted more as well. And Shizuo planned on giving him more. 

Shizuo traced kisses on the brunette's face, while his hands snaked their way to the informant's small skirt. Honestly it didn't cover an inch. 

"Did you really come to school in this?"

Shizuo traced lightly along the waistline of the skirt, pulling at it a little to indicate what 'this' was, all the while touching the skin on the small dip of Izaya's back.

The brunette moaned and breathed in sharply. Somehow the blonde's touches were making him hotter than he expected.

"Yeah. Are you jealous?"  
"Of course I'm jealous you flea! You running around barely covered, your big round ass showing and your pretty little legs exposed. And I didn't even see it first! Some other guy did. We can't have that can we."  
"N-no."  
"I wasn't asking."

Izaya whimpered. Something about this dominant and animalistic side of Shizuo, made him obey. He didn't want to, but he had to. He needed to.

Suddenly Izaya was flipped with his back facing the blond. He felt strong hands pushing at his back, making him bend over one of the tables. When had they gotten to the table was beyond relevant at this point. The only thing that mattered were the strong hands touching, groping the small body. It was driving Izaya mad.

"Please, please Shizu-chan."  
"Please what?"

The blond teased and ran his hands over the fine lace-covered ass before him. Izaya whimpered when he felt his cheeks being spread apart and a finger caressing his opening. 

"Please fuck me!"

Izaya was desperate by now. He was hard and hot, and he needed more friction. 

Shizuo smirked, a wicked idea in mind. He continued to massage the round ass cheeks. He then proceeded to remove the lace, gently and almost lovingly. He made sure the material made extra friction against the moaning brunette's entrance. After the panties were completely removed and tossed somewhere on the floor, Shizuo shoved three fingers between the already parted and red lips. They were taken in almost desperately and with excessive breathing. Shizuo could feel that pink tongue coat them with as much saliva as possible.

After he coated them entirely, Izaya let the fingers slip rather messily from his mouth. He honestly couldn't wait till that hot cock was inside him. The brunette closed his eyes and shivered, as he felt a finger entering him. God, it was way better when Shizuo did it. 

After the first came the second and third digit. He was being stretched out so nicely. Izaya felt those big and strong fingers push, touch and stretch inside him. He was on the verge of cumming.

"Shi-shizu-chaAhn, please, ple..please ... fuck me..AH"  
"But isn't that what I'm doing right now?"  
"N-no, not with your mmmhhn fi-fingersAH.."  
"Not with my fingers? But you know, you didn't say with what exactly I am supposed to fuck you with."

Izaya whimpered and moaned in frustration. How dare the blond act all smug and in control? That was Izaya's full-time job and no one could take that from him.

"AAAHHHhh, mmmmmnn..."  
"Looks like you're enjoying my fingers very much Izaya-kun."

OK, maybe someone could take the control away from him. And for some reason unknown, Izaya was indeed enjoying himself. Very much.

Shizuo smirked as the boy under him was screaming with every hit of his prostate. He thrusted his fingers harder, making sure he hit Izaya's sweet spot every time, while his other hand was going from one ass cheek to a milky tight, where he squeezed. Shizuo did want to mark him. 

Izaya honestly couldn't take any more of this. Feeling Shizuo's big fingers pummel in and out of him, hitting his prostate every fucking time. The grip on his tights was getting tighter. Every touch was sending the informant closer and closer to the edge. 

When the blond leaned forward and bit down on the small spot of naked shoulder before him, he heard a loud scream-mixed moan and felt the brunette clench on his fingers. Shizuo just couldn't help himself smirking.

"Well, well, well. I see you really did enjoy my fingers Izaya-kun. But of course you would. A little slut like you lives for something to fill your hole right."

Izaya didn't move. He tried to come down from his orgasm as quickly as possible. He needed to take his control back because if this continued, Izaya was sure he would be walking around Ikebukoro on a leash with Shizuo leading him. And he would love it.

The blond however, didn't plan on giving back the little victory he had earned. In fact, he wanted more of this feeling of control and domination over the brunette. 

Shizuo licked his lips and continued, seeing as Izaya shivered from his words. 

"You like it when someone treats you like a cum bucket ha. You actually want me to fuck you. That's why you dressed up like a slutty school girl from some porn film."

Izaya moaned. He could still feel the fingers inside him. But the words and insults Shizuo was spilling were making him hot again. He could feel his cock awakening. He wanted the blond inside him.

"Ye-yes."  
"You did? So this little skirt here is because of me?"  
"Yes."

Shizuo's fingers started moving in and out, slowly. The brunette couldn't help but moan.

"Since it's for me, why don't you tell me what I'm supposed to do with you?"

Shizuo was of course teasing, but he still wanted to speed things up. His erection was becoming painful.

"I.. I want you to fuck me with your cock... in here."

Izaya then placed his hands on his ass cheeks and spread them apart, showing his already stretched hole, fingers still moving in and out.

This, this was when something in Shizuo snapped.

"OK, you little slut. Since you want my cock so bad, why don't you tell me exactly how you want it."

Izaya heard the sound of a belt unbuckling and then pants being unzipped. He couldn't help but turn around as much as he could, to get a glimpse of what he wanted. 

Shizuo smirked at the moan that slipped the brunette's lips. He was the small boy shiver and actually close his legs a bit. Probably couldn't hold himself up from the anticipation. Now if that wasn't a major ego boast, then Shizuo didn't know what is.

"You like it, ha?"

Shizuo was teasing again, stroking his hard dick slowly.

"I... I want to suck it."

The words just jumped out of Izaya's mouth even before he could repeat them in his mind. But he honestly did want to taste that piece of flesh. Just the sight of it made Izaya drool. Shizuo had to be at least 8 inches, and the young informant knew that he would grow even bigger.

Shizuo was stunned at that comment, but recovered quickly with a low and rich chuckle. He couldn't believe the power he had over the control-freak.

"You do? I mean you really want to suck it? Ha, go right ahead you filthy slut. On your knees."

Izaya obeyed. With the tone Shizuo used, you would have obeyed too, so don't judge him.

The brunette got on his knees, his shirt was wrinkled and half unbuttoned, showing his pretty pink and very hard nipples, and his skirt was still lifted so his ass, tights and his hardened dick were showing. 

"Go on, fill your sweet pussy mouth with my cock. All the way, fill it to the brim."

Izaya moaned, as he licked the head of Shizuo's erection. The taste was bitter, but somehow still sweet to the informant. He continued with a couple more licks and then proceeded with taking the member into his mouth. 

He took the organ as much as he could with out gagging, but that wasn't much. He wasn't an expert after all. Suddenly Izaya felt a hand being placed on the back of his head. It wasn't pushing forward or pulling back, but it was there.

"Come on. You still have some room in there Izaya-kun. I'm sure you want my dick more in your pretty little mouth."

The brunette moaned, which send pleasurable vibrations to the blond above. Still Izaya, pushed the cock further down his throat, relaxing it so he wouldn't gag. The whole process was slow, but goddamn it, it was sensational to both of them. 

After a few minutes, Izaya adjusted to the intruder in his mouth and began moving his tongue. Bobbing a little as he licked, Izaya could hear the blond monster moan somewhere over him. Encouraged, the smaller boy continued with his ministrations, finding his own pleasure in giving the other a blow job.

Shizuo could feel the tension in his lower stomach. He was getting close but damn he wanted to come inside Izaya. Well, the other inside. He gently tugged at Izaya's hair so the brunette would stop, and he did.

"As much as I want to see you swallow my cum, I want to cum inside your ass more." 

Whimpered. Izaya whimpered yet again. He gently released the blond's member with a seemingly loud 'pop'. Then he just sat there, looking up at Shizuo's coffee colored eyes, as if he was expecting orders.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Stand up and bend over the table, so I can fuck you."

Izaya stood up, his legs feeling wobbly and unstable. His heart was racing and his breath was quickened. He was feeling anxious, as he bend at his waist to lay his upper half of his body on the table. This way he'd have something to hold on to.

"Spread your legs a little wider."

Izaya did so, the blush on his cheeks getting darker.

"You know, this look suits you."

As Shizuo said that he pushed three fingers inside the brunette, making sure he was stretched out nicely. No point on hurting him now after all the fun they've had.

Izaya tensed a bit at the fingers reentering him, but managed to relax quickly. After the blond pulled his digits free, he spit in his hand, making a rather loud slimy noise. The brunette wrinkled his nose in disgust, but somehow this animalistic side of the handsome monster turned Izaya even more.

The blond made sure to coat his erection good before he entered. He let go of himself with a low grunt and held Izaya's ass cheeks apart. Then he started to enter that hot, tight entrance, slowly. Both loved every second of the torturing, taunting pleasure. 

Izaya felt so streached by the time Shizuo slid all the way in. He did feel pain, a lot in fact, but it was nothing compared to the pleasure he drew from the blond stretching him to this extend. The blond was bigger that his vibrator.

After a moment, getting used to the feeling, Shizuo thrust forward. He began to pick up speed, which helped to increase Izaya's moans.

Soon the brunette was trusting back against the blond for more friction. The feeling really was amazing. Shizuo couldn't help but moan too. He had stopped teasing Izaya long ago and had just decided to indulge in the informant's hot insides.

"AAAAAHHH.. ha,ha,ha Shhhhh-shizu, ha, do that again.."  
"What? Do what again?"

Shizuo was too concentrated in his pleasure, he didn't even notice he had found Izaya's sweet spot. As soon as he heard those moans and screams, and his name spilling out of the brunette's mouth, he forgot about his high.

"Oh, you mean this?" 

Shizuo thrust hard into Izaya's prostate, making the other scream.

"YES, YES.. HA mmmnnnn, the-there... Harder, harder please.."  
"You know it really suits you to be like this. Bend over a table, legs spread for me and begging for my dick. I like it, so why don't you beg a little more?"  
"HHgn, ha ple-please..."  
"What was that?"

Shizuo thrust a bit.

"AH, ha, ha, ha please Shizuo please fu-fuck meAH, fuck me please.. with your big hmmm big dick... Fuck me with your huge dick in my ass.. I want it hard and fast and deep, plea~se Shizuoo."

Shizuo grunted and resumed his pace, only harder and faster than before. Both of them were moaning with overflowing pleasure and sensation.

After a few more thrust Shizuo could feel himself getting closer to his orgasm. By the way Izaya was laying flat on the table and holding to the ends, his knuckles white from the grip, told the blond that his counterpart was also close. Shizuo let go of the brunette's hip and with his freed hand started to stroke his neglected member. The strokes matched with the thrusts and the stimulation from both sides made Izaya see starts.

He came after only a few strokes and thrusts, Shizuo following soon after. With a low growl of the brunette's name, he shot his hot seed inside. 

The boys waited to come down from their high. Shizuo recovered first. He pulled his pants up, zipped them and put his belt in place, leaving his shirt open. Only after his breath evened did he notice how hot it was. The blond wanted to go over to the window and smoke, but he couldn't unglue his eyes from the sight before him.

Izaya was still breathing hard. He was still sprawled on the table, his legs hanging limply from all the pleasure. Shizuo could also notice his cum sliding down Izaya's tights, and he felt a tingle of arousal again. But by the look in the brunette's eyes, he wouldn't handle another round. 

"Am I that pretty to watch Shizu-chan?"

And Izaya was back.

"I liked you better with my cock in your mouth."

This did make Izaya blush but he still had to bite back.

"Sure you do Shizu~chan. Now how's about you help me dress befo.."  
Izaya didn't even get to finish his sentence because the sound of footsteps reached the boys' ears. They both froze for a second, too stuned to move. Then as soon as the initial shock faded, they started to clean themselves up. 

Shizuo quickly buttoned up his shirt and grabbed the discarded red panties from the floor. He began to wipe the cum off the table and floor.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Izaya was panicked by now. He was a mess. His shirt was partly unbuttoned, his skirt was covered with cum stains, his tights and ass were also cum-covered, his hair was messy and on top of all that the brute was using his underwear as a washcloth. 

"I'm saving your pretty ass."

Shizuo whispered back just as harsh as the informant. After making sure he got every drop of cum, he looked around for something. He then picked an empty box and placed it on the table. 

Without another word Izaya felt himself being picked up bridal style and then showed into the box. It was awkward and tight but he couldn't make a sound.

"Now you stay still and be quiet."

After he threw the panties inside and closed the box, Oneda just stepped into view.

"Ah, Shizuo. How's work going?"  
"Um, it's going OK."  
"Good, good. Say, are you feeling alright? You look a bit flushed ... and sweaty."  
"Ha, no, no I'm OK. It's just really, um, really hot today."  
"Indeed. But you are a hero Shizuo. Working all day in less-than-human conditions."  
"No, no it's OK. I found something to distract me from the heat."   
"Really? Maybe you'll tell me what that is?"  
"Well, it's, uh.. something small, soft and, ah, squishy."

After a bit of silence the older man spoke.

"Well are you going to tell me what it is?"  
"No sir. You have to guess."

Shizuo didn't have a clue what he was talking about, but whatever it was it was a good enough distraction. Izaya on the other hand had a hard time holding his laughter in.

"Ha-haha, well then I'll think about what it is, but for now you are dismissed. You can go home. Izaya can go.. Say where is Izaya?"  
"To the bathroom. He said he was feeling sticky so he wanted to clean himself up."  
"Oh, OK. Then tell him he's excused as well."

Shizuo nodded firmly and watched his teacher walk towards the door, mumbling something about small, soft and squishy things.

When the coast was clear Shizuo opened the box and found Izaya grinning like an idiot, with his hand on his mouth, probably to stop his laughter. 

"You know Shizu-chan, it's not very romantic when you're referring to your lover with "something small, soft and squishy".   
"Well you are. And who said we're lovers now? I still hate your guts."

As Shizuo said that he pulled the brunette out of the box effortlessly and placed him on the table. The blond's hands here hanging loosely on both sides of Izaya's hips. They were both feeling relaxed and... happy in each others arms.

"Now, now Shizu-chan. You have to take responsibility for taking a girl's virginity."  
"Oh, please, you a virgin? I won't believe that even if Celty says it."  
"That was mean Shizu-chan! I really was a virgin!"

Shizuo still looked doubtfully, but Izaya wouldn't have insisted if it wasn't true. Knowing this, the blond somehow felt protective of the small brunette. He wrapped his arms around Izaya's waist tighter, and began placing light kisses along his pale neck. Then he bit down, sucked and bit again until the spot became light purple.

"There, now you're really mine."

Izaya was stunned, one of his hands was lightly touching the bruise Shizuo just made, and the other hand was laying on a broad shoulder. After the thought sunk in, the brunette gave a genuine smile and pulled the brute in to a kiss. It was gentle but sensual non the less.

After a minute they parted for breath and both had wide smiles on their faces. They looked rather silly, but none of them cared.

"You know, the responsibilities include walking me home and making sure no pervert looks up my skirt, because I don't have any underwear."  
"I can do that. I'm good at scaring people away. Especially perverts."

Izaya stood up and wrapped one of his hands around Shizuo's bigger one. The brunette picked the now useless panties and threw them in the bin. Though he noticed how Shizuo frowned.

"What?"  
"Why did you do that? I mean, I really liked how they fit your ass."

Izaya smirked at this. Really Shizuo was too cute for a brute. And really hot at the same time. Boy was Izaya lucky.

"Don't worry Shizu-chan. I have many more where that came from. In my house. Where, at this very moment, there's no one at home."

Shizuo smirked as a response and both, still hand in hand, practically ran to Izaya's apartment, neither of them carring that they left traumatized children, perverts dieing out of blood-loss, and a very fired-up fujoshi behind them.

The end.


End file.
